Whispers From Beyond
by Piper2
Summary: When Shawn, Belle, Phillip and (made-up character, Cassandra) go on a trip to the Caribbean with their class, they end up trying to solve a murder mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"This place is gorgeous. I can't believe we are going to be staying here!" exclaimed Belle as her and Shawn stepped off of the bus. They were at a beautiful, four story hotel in the Caribbean where they would be spending the summer with the class. The hotel was located on a cliff that had rocks below it with waves crashing on them from the lake. Behind the hotel was where the students would be going for their nature walk to explore the Caribbean. You can't see what is out there due to all the trees but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that what was beyond there was magnificent.  
"I have to agree. This place does look pretty cool," commented Shawn.   
"We are going to have a blast here," said Phillip, enthusiastically.   
Everyone went into the hotel to get settled in. Phillip and Shawn were sharing a room and Belle was sharing with a girl named Cassandra.  
"So, Belle what do you thing of this tropical island?" asked Cassandra.  
"I like it. It is so beautiful here."  
"I'll have to agree with you on that. I knew it would be nice her but, wow."  
"Well, I'm finished unpacking. What about you?" asked Belle.  
"I'm done. Let's go explore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Belle and Cassandra found themselves walking along the edge of the cliffs. They were just talking about the trip and taking in the scenery. Belle looked out over the cliff and screamed when she saw a blonde women laying at the bottom of the cliff, motionless with blood covering part of her face and the ground around her head.  
  
Should I continue???   
  
  
  
  



	2. Imagination

Chapter 2  
  
"What is it, Belle? What wrong?" asked a very concerned Cassandra.  
Belle looked up at Cassandra before explaining. "There's, there's a body down there. Don't you see it," asked Belle.  
Cassandra looked over the cliff and then back at Belle. "Belle, there is nobody down there," she said softly.   
Belle looked down again and saw nothing. "But, I could have sworn I saw a girl there. It was so real," she muttered, confused.  
"You must have imagined it. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really tired. That's probably why I was seeing things," said Belle.  
"Let's go back in the hotel," suggested Cassandra and the two walked back in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shawn and Phillip were just coming into the hotel lobby when they saw Belle and Cassandra enter the hotel.  
"Hey girls," said Phillip as him and Shawn approached them.  
"Hey," said Cassandra.  
"Is everything okay?" asked Shawn, noticing that Belle looked a little off.  
"Belle thought she saw a dead body at the bottom of the cliff," explained Cassandra.  
"What" exclaimed Phillip.  
"Relax Phillip. I was just seeing things," said Belle.  
"Are you okay," asked Shawn.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired so I am going to get some sleep."  
"We'll walk you to your room," said Shawn and they headed for the stairs.  
When they almost reached the stairs something caught Belle's attention.  
"What is it?" asked Shawn.  
"It's her," said Belle pointing to a picture of a blonde girl in her thirties with hazel eyes and the sweetest smile. "That's the girl I saw at the bottom of the cliff."  
"No it's not Belle," said Phillip. "You were just seeing things."  
"I know. I guess I really do need some sleep, huh. You guys don't have to walk us to our room, I'll be fine," said Belle and her and Cassandra headed upstairs and Phillip and Shawn turned back to look at the picture hanging on the wall.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she," said a voice from behind them. Shawn and Phillip turned to see a man in his forties who worked at the hotel.  
"Yeah," agreed Phillip.  
"Her name was Roberta Lynn Evans."  
"Was?" asked Shawn.  
"She died ten years ago. She owned this hotel. It was even more successful when she was running it."  
"How did she die?" asked Phillip.  
"She fell of the cliff just outside this hotel." said the man and then he walked away leaving a shocked Shawn and Phillip.  
  
TBC   



End file.
